He Who Cannot Be Named
by isa449
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at school. He experiences many changes including double secret probations and a mysterious new student. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series they are the exclusive property of JK Rowling. Only the character of Rhys Zhen is mine. I hope that is sufficient to not get sued.  
  
It was a rainy morning at number four Privet Drive, but mood inside the small house couldn't have been more different. The summer was ending and for Harry Potter, wizard-in-training, so was his time with the most horrible muggles in the known world.  
  
Harry hurried around his room trying to get everything in his trunk before Uncle Vernon came up stairs and yelled at him "to get a move on". His broom, servicing kit, caldron, potion ingredients, extra robes and miscellaneous spell books all lay in a pile in the oversized trunk. He flung a few quills on top and then slammed the lid, locking it.  
  
Just it time too. Harry heard the monstrous pounding of his cousin Dudley racing up the stairs to yell at Harry on behalf of Uncle Vernon. Harry sat down on the trunk and waited for the great cacophony to begin.  
  
The door crashed open and Dudley's flabby form filled the doorway. "Dad says you had better have that trunk packed or we're leaving without you."  
  
Harry watched with great satisfaction as Dudley's face fell. His pleasure was short lived because Dudley while exceptionally stupid was quite good at coming up with new ways to get Harry in trouble with his Uncle Vernon. Dudley ran out of the room and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dad, Harry is just sitting on his trunk. Just sitting there like we have nothing better to do than wait on him. He did get that packed awfully quick, I'll bet he used some of that magic they teach him at that freak school of his."  
  
Uncle Vernon's apoplectic rage was so commonplace that Harry barely took notice anymore. "Boy you get down here and bring that trunk with you! Get in that car and don't you say a word until you are at least twenty kilometers out of King's Crossing Station."  
  
Harry did exactly as his Uncle Vernon shouted. He muttered a quick silence spell, and then dragged the trunk across the floor and down the stairs. Harry hoped that something as minor as a silence spell would go unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic. Maybe there would be some over exuberant students playing a game of exploding snap or wizard chess. There were probably a few second year student standing at platform nine and thee quarters showing off for each other.  
  
These thoughts brought him some comfort as he heaved the handled chest into the trunk of Uncle Vernon's new car. But for the second time today the good feeling was short lived, as he watched an owl circling over head with a letter attached to it's leg.  
  
Uncle Vernon saw it too, but apparently was unaware of the content or he would not have spoken so menacingly. "Get that ruddy owl's note and then get in the car. If there is one thing I won't miss it those screeching birds coming here day and night."  
  
Uncle Vernon had grown so angry at the number of owl's that Harry received, cards congratulating him on winning the Tri-Wizard tournament, letters from people offering their condolences on the loss of his friend Cedric and scrolls written in strange ruins claiming to offer protection from even the darkest magic, that he made Harry send Hedwig to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer.  
  
Harry held out his arm straight out and the bird quickly landed on it. Harry took the letter, saw the official seal of the Ministry of Magic and quickly stuffed it into his front pocket. Releasing the great barn owl, he got quietly into the backseat and pulled the letter out.  
  
Dudley sat next to him taking up nearly three quarters of the backseat greedily eating a piece of chocolate. Occasionally he would lean over trying to read the letter.  
  
Harry knew there was no putting it off. He was expelled. He cursed himself for using magic when he knew good and well that it was forbidden for an underage wizard to do so. The golden seal of the Ministry of Magic shimmered as flipped the envelope over and over in his hand. In his mind he formulated a plan. He would let the Dursleys drop him off at King's Crossing Station. He would then take the knight bus to Diagon Alley where he could rent a flat and then. and then.  
  
Suddenly other thoughts flooded Harry's mind. Would an expelled be allowed to take the knight bus? Would he be allowed to live in Diagon Alley? How long would his money last? What was he going to tell Ron, Hermione and Hagrid?  
  
Unable to take the pressure of his own thoughts, he tore open the envelope. Dudley looked up from his chocolate banquet and tried to read the letter. Harry leaned as far as he could away from Dudley. He pleasures in life were now very few at least he could deny Dudley the truth. Besides if the Dursleys ever got wind of Harry's expulsion everything would be ruined.  
  
He read the letter and could barely believe his eyes. He carefully read it again to make sure that there hadn't, in fact, been some sort of mistake.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We have received intelligence that a silence spell was used at your place of residence this morning at half past ten.  
  
As you are well aware, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part will lead to expulsion from said school, Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C. This is your second and final warning. Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has been informed about the spell and he has made us aware of certain mitigating circumstances that made the spell unavoidable, however, you will be placed on double secret probation.  
  
We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statutes of Secrecy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
Improper Use Of Magic Office  
  
Ministry Of Magic  
  
Harry beamed. He was going to Hogwarts after all. Sure he was on double secret probation and he no clue as to what that meant. But he was quite certain whatever they had in store for him at Hogwarts would be ten times better than his daily life at the Privet Drive. He could scarcely believe his luck; he was still going to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry leaned back in the plush leather seating of the car, listened to Dudley much away on chocolate bars and silently thanked Dumbledore for once again coming to his rescue. 


End file.
